Give me a chanse?
by zankkabella
Summary: eunhae A attempt on a multi-chaptered story. Rating is at the moment K but may go up as the story goes on. It's in high school theme. R&R NOT GOING TO UPDATE IT HERE OFTEN. MOVED IT TO MY AFF ACCOUNT. if you'd like to read it you can visit my aff with the same username. if anyone want to still read it here you'll have to comment or send me a pm so i can put them here :)
1. Chapter 1

**Give me a chance?**

Eunhae (Eunhyuk x Donghae , Donghae x eunhyuk , **yaoi , boy x boy**)  
><strong>Do not like? Do not read!<strong>  
>Multi chaptered<br>Rated K+ at the moment (rating may go up)  
>Comments are loved.<p>

_**-3-**_

I rushed the last steps to the classrooms door, panting heavily. Why did my alarm clock decide to stop working today? TODAY? I had had to skip breakfast and still I was late for my first lesson. If I had known I would be late I would at least taken something to eat but….

I slowly raised my shaking hand to the door and gave it a knock. I could hear the voices from inside become quiet and I knew that the moment I set my foot inside that classroom I would have 98% of the eyes focused on me. I heard the lock rustle and a second later I was face to face with my teacher. From the look of it she wasn't in a good mood so I just whispered a barely audible sorry I'm late. She just barely acknowledged me and walked back to her spot behind her desk.

I hastily made my way over to my table. A table no one wanted to share with me. I was kind of a looser in the school. Lots of the boys, even the younger ones, bullied me as much as possible.

As I sat down I noticed a boy standing in front of the class. That was why the teacher had wanted all of us to be on time for once. I let my eyes take him in as he stood in front of the class, looking like he would jump and start to dance any minute. I loved to dance myself but didn't do it very much. I was afraid of being judged I guess. But this boy was different. He looked like he could do some amazing moves and would still be able to charm the girls.

His appearance was good. He had shoulder length brown hair with some of the bangs covering his right eye. A sweet smile covered his cute face. A couple of chocolate brown eyes, shining from behind his bangs. I was stunned. _How could such a perfect person exist?_

I let my eyes rest on him a bit longer to memorize him. He would probably start bullying me as well when the rumors about me would catch up with him. He wouldn't have that pure smile covering his lips when he saw me after that. I was sure about that.

'' As I was about to say, this is your new classmate.'' She turned herself so she was facing the boy. '' Please, introduce yourself.'' A small, almost unnoticeable, smile made it's way to her lips. The boy looked at her and gave her a little bow. ''Of course.'' He turned to face the class again. ''Hello. My name is Lee Donghae and I've just moved here from Mokpo. Nice to meet you all.'' He gave a slight bow to the class and caught my eye when looking up again. He smiled at me and I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and quickly looked down at the table, avoiding his gaze and hiding my constantly growing blush.

I could hear the teacher tell him to take a seat. _Wait….take a seat? Wasn't the only place available…next to…m-me?_ I gulped hard, still looking down on the table as I could feel him, making his way over to the table we would share. ''Hi!'' I could hear the enthusiasm hiding in his voice as he greeted me when he had gotten into his place. ''H-hi.'' I replied, my voice shaking. _This is not good_, I thought for myself. _This is not good at all._

It seemed as I wasn't the only one thinking in those lines. Every one stared at us, remembering what happened to the last one that sat beside me.

His name is Sungmin. He is still in my class but we seem to have grown apart. Nowadays he seems to only have eyes for his best friend Kyuhyun. Once, he was the one sitting beside me. We can all see what happened to him. He was just like every other guy you would meet, just maybe a bit happier. Nowadays he is always wearing pink, acting pretty girly and so on. Even his interest in martial arts is like blown away. But it isn't that that everyone is the most afraid of. Everyone that has ever been my friend has ended up as me, gay, or in some occasions, bi-sexual.

A lot of the people that have tried to get to know me have stopped hanging with me when they've heard that I'm gay. Some have even gotten in trouble because of they're my friend, friend of the gay boy.

I was snapped back to reality as I could feel a hand on my shoulder. The new kid, Donghae's, hand. ''Are you okay?'' his voice sounded worried. ''I'm okay.'' I answered him shyly. I could feel my cheeks burn from the blush, but still made up my mind to look at him. I slowly lifted my gaze from the desk to look into his concerned eyes.

_**-3-**_

So, what did you think? One of my first tries of a multi chaptered story so don't blame me. R&R please. Flames are allowed. ^_^ Might take a while though for me to update this one…..due to exams and school projects, but I'll update asap! ^^,


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god! What have I gotten myself into?_ Thoughts alike these are rushing trough my head as I'm standing in one of all the bathrooms in the school. Waterdropplets are running down my cheeks, falling back into the sink below as I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

After the first lesson of the day that new boy, Donghae, had asked me out of all the people in this school to help him around and show him the school. I guess he was totally unaware of the looks, my so called classmates, were throwing his way as he asked me those simple words. As soon as he entered the door of this school he would be destroyed by the 'gay doy'. This is what everyone thought. Everyone. And i got to suffer for someething That wasn't my choise yet again.

As soosn as Donghae had said those words I had ran away from the place in a miserable atempt of giving him a second chanse to choose better friends. Hell, everyone in this school would be better for him than me. It would all be so much easier if he didn't have such a big impact om me.

Those sining eyes of him that could easily be mistaken for the eyes of a lost puppy; those plum lips of his through all the words he speak with his soft and beautiful voice came. It would be so much easier if he wasn't so adorable and cute, reminding me of a little boy at times, living in a world where no such things as problems excisted. It woul be som much easier if he didn't follow me around and try to search for me after I left him after that lesson. I had had to hide in so many different places that i had lost count over the time. It was like if he was a puppy, I was his beloved owner. It felt like he could read me, like i was like an open book for him.

It would all be so much easier if i hadn't fallen for him.

I take some papertowels from the stack beside the sink and dry of my face that i had splashed with cold water. I could feel my face getting back slowly to it's normal temperature, not like these temperatures whenever I even thought about the new kid. _Oh god, this kid. What is he doing to me?_ I reach for my glasses that i put aside so i would nt get them wet and put them back where they belong on my nose. _This is going to be a long day._

I pack up my stuff and head out of the bathroom to the little café near the schools library. I guess i have to accept that i won't get to eat anything else than a sandwish or something alike in the small café today. At least i can buy something to eat later today as well at the same time so i won't starve to death. I can see the last students making their way to the schools cafeteria or, as me, to a café nearby.

I sight in relief as i enter the small, cosy café, the smell of freshly made coffee and sweet cakes welcoming me. I have not been here before but if what I've heard in the corridors is true, the employers are really kind and if you come here often they will ask how you are and how your day was so far. I've also heard that if you want to be alone this is a good place to come to clear your mind. So here I am, running away from a new student, to a cosy café.

'' Well hello there'' a lady greets me from behind the disk containig all the sweet stuff you could think about. I answer here with a faint hello but I'm sure she heard me or at least saw my lips form the word.

'' What would you like, young man?'' she asks me. I look inside the disk and chooses a sandwish for now and one that i will pack with me for later. At the same time i order a coffee for my self and looks at all the pieces of cakes they had on display. They even had one with loads of strawberries on. I guess one piece won't hurt, right?

'' Would you like anything else, young man? '' the same lady asks me as she founds me looking at the cakes.

'' Can I have a piece of this cake please?'' i ask and point at the one with strawberries.

'' Of course'' she answers and takes a piece for me and ut the plate right beside the rest of my order.

After I had paid for my order I found myself a quiet and empty table near the window and sat down. I might as well get some school work done while I am here. I took a sip of my coffee and pulled forth my books and notes. I heard the bell of the shop tingle but paid no more attention to it. After all it was most likely just another customer.

'' Hi, mom'' i heard a boy say but because i sat with my back facing the counter I did not pay any further attention to it.

'' Hi, Hae baby. How was your first day at school?'' I heard the lady behind the counter answer. Wait...first day at school? Wasn't the school I went to the only one in this area? So that means he went to my school. And Hae baby..no..it can't be...it can't ne a nickname for Donghae...can it?

My curiosity got to the better side of me and I put down my cup of coffee and slowly turned my head to look towards the counter. I could see the back of a boy leaning on the counter while talking to the lady behind it. It had to be him who talked.

'' It's okay so far, mom'' the boy answered. That voice...oh no! This is not good. Not good at all. It he sees me here I can't run away from him. Not infront of his mother. But I just arrived here as well so I can't just leave now either, can I?

I guess my wish for a calm and good day was not heard.

The boy and his mother had continued to talk and i almost got a panic attack when I saw him shifting to look around the café. _Oh god, kill me. Anything, just don't let him see me._


End file.
